


In Another Life, When...

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большие роли пришли сильно позже, и Джеймс перестал придавать снам значение — верить в то, что они вещие, было слишком наивно даже для него. И не придавал ровно до того момента, как в его снах что-то пошло не так. Совсем не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life, When...

**Author's Note:**

> Шапочно затронута тема реинкарнаций и выхода из колеса сансары, немного Фрейда и **много** курсива.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

In some other life  
We are standing  
Side by side and  
Laughing that in  
Some other life  
We are apart

_«Толкование сновидений — это королевская дорога к знаниям бессознательной активности ума»._

Джеймс захлопывает книгу, затягивается в последний раз, поднимается с унитаза и кидает в голубую от какого-то нового средства для дезинфекции воду окурок. Тот с коротким _шшш_ ныряет и моментально пропитывается этим химически-синим. Морская вода на хорошо отфотошопленных фотографиях как раз такая — вырви глаз. Вытяжка мерно гудит, но дым все равно стоит в воздухе плотной пеленой. 

— Джеймс, ты куришь?

— Нет, нет! — Джеймс машет руками, книгой, разве что не ушами, пытаясь загнать клубы сигаретного дыма к потолку, в левый верхний угол, хватает освежитель и давит на кнопку секунды четыре. Аэрозоля теперь в избытке, белесые мелкие брызги оседают на блестящей керамике, темно-зеленой плитке, руках и обложке книги. 

— Куришь, — голос Энн-Мари совсем не кажется глухим, а ведь она за дверью. Вот что значит театральная подготовка. — Джеймс, как маленький, право слово!

«Маленькие не читают Фрейда в туалете», — хочет сказать Джеймс, но почему-то молчит и засовывает книжку в бумажной обложке в карман широких домашних штанов. В левый. В правом — пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Джеймс делает полшага к двери и понимает, что он напоминает навьюченного ослика в галифе. 

— Почему нельзя сходить покурить на балкон? — Энн-Мари стоит около шкафа с одеждой и даже не оборачивается на покинувшего туалет Джеймса. В санузле находиться просто невозможно — густой шершавый запах табака смешался с морским бризом, и теперь в эту жизненно необходимую каждому человеку комнатку можно запускать приговоренных к смерти — работать будет лучше любого газенвагена. 

— Потому что... — Джеймс вытаскивает книгу и бросает ее на прикроватную тумбочку, садится на край постели и разводит руками, — потому что детство хотел вспомнить.

Энн смотрит удивленно и как-то насмешливо через плечо:  
— Что дальше по плану? 

— Какому плану? — Джеймс хмурится — это она о чем вообще?

— Кризиса среднего возраста, — жена снова принимается перекладывать что-то на полках с таким видом, будто ей пообещали священный Грааль между детских трусов, а его нет на месте. — Покупка кабриолета? Походы в солярий? Татуировка на заднице?

Джеймс прыскает и широко улыбается — прелесть у него, а не жена:

— Последнее мне нравится. Что посоветуешь набить? 

Энн-Мари замирает на секунду, отвлекаясь от своего крестового похода, закатывает глаза и даже постукивает пальцем по губам — сама задумчивость.

— Nemo me impune lacessit, — серьезно заявляет она, — готическими буквами. Через оба полушария. Фрейд что-нибудь пишет про татуировки?

Вот глазастая. Ведь обложкой вниз положил, корешком к лампе — как разглядела?

— Это «Толкование сновидений», — Джеймс чувствует потребность оправдаться не столько перед женой, которая явно удивлена его выбором сортирного чтения, хоть и старается скрыть любопытство, сколько перед самим собой, — там про татуировки пока ничего не было. 

Джеймсу, честно сказать, нахрен про татуировки не надо. Ему как раз про сны почитать бы. Что-то вразумительное и серьезное, без «снится рыба — вы беременны». И он берется за старичка Зигмунда, хотя у того тоже, говорят, к старости крыша от слоя кокаина на ней прохудилась, и поперло про телефонные трубки — пенисы, метро — влагалище, бассейны — тоже влагалище... Сплошной секс, лютый, животный и преследующий каждого, всех без исключения, размахивающий сигарой, трубкой, огурцами — короче, любой продолговатой фигней. Но пока Джеймса все устраивает. Вот только ответов он так и не находит. 

— Фассбендер играл Фрейда? — вдруг спрашивает Энн, с победным кличем ныряет вглубь шкафа едва не по пояс и вытаскивает на свет старый чернильно-синий джеймсов свитер — вот тебе и весь Грааль. 

— Нет, Юнга, — Джеймс косится на книжку, грызет ноготь на большом пальце и шипяще насвистывает сквозь зубы вертящуюся в голове маршевую мелодию. Забавно. Он ведь правда играл в фильме про Фрейда. Мир держится не на одном гвозде. Или как там было? А Фрейд-Мортенсен обвинял усатого Юнга в мистицизме. Может, стоит почитать Юнга? Потому что, кажется, в его снах больше мистики, чем физиологии.

***

Джеймс Макэвой знает — воображение у него живое. Даже слишком. Детская впечатлительность никуда не делась с годами, хотя многие клятвенно обещали, что со временем ощущения притупятся, повзрослеют, как и он сам. Не повзрослели, и Джеймс иногда задумывается: может, ему стоит больше времени проводить с сыном? На мир они иногда реагируют слишком уж похоже. Чересчур даже. Энн-Мари говорит, что у них рот одинаково приоткрывается при виде новой навороченной игрушки.

Следствием живого воображения и впечатлительности всю жизнь были сны. Приходили они не каждую ночь, не часто, совсем не регулярно и запоминались. Потому что были реалистичными, сочными, яркими, со всеми нужными вкусами, запахами, ощущениями и прочими атрибутами вполне жизнеспособного, пусть и нереального, мира. В детстве Джеймс просыпался и сразу же сломя голову летел к бабушке, потому что она с удовольствием выслушивала его рассказы о том, где он побывал ночью. Сражался ли он с осьминогом, летал ли в образе чего-то среднего между гарпией и летучей мышью по старинному замку с сырыми стенами, бегал ли по пляжу в поисках русалочьего хвоста и ракушек — о, он запоминал все и в красках описывал это бабуле, устраивая едва ли не целое представление.

С годами во снах все реже появлялись осьминоги и единороги, им на смену приходили люди, знакомые и не очень. Один раз приснился Энтони Хопкинс — и это был один из самых страшных снов в жизни Джеймса. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер смотрел на него так, что печень сама просилась наружу, к бобам и кьянти. Проснувшись в холодном поту, Джеймс долго ходил по квартире, тер лицо, пил из-под крана ледяную воду с противным, но удивительно бодрящим водопроводным привкусом и наконец решил, что это к лучшему. Это к большим ролям.

Большие роли пришли сильно позже, и Джеймс перестал придавать снам значение — верить в то, что они вещие, было слишком наивно даже для него. 

И не предавал ровно до того момента, как в его снах что-то пошло не так. Совсем не так.

Первый сон случился где-то в 2011 году. Джеймс прекрасно его помнит, до секунды. В том сне он крался по лесу, мягко ступая по влажному упругому мху и обходя сухие ветки. Он дышал так тихо, что не слышал себя, и, кажется, даже сердечный ритм был подчинен его воле — медленный, ровный, едва слышный стук в груди. Никакого волнения. И это при том, что он четко знал, куда он идет. И зачем. 

_Он шел к лагерю римлян. Он чувствовал их запах, запах чужаков, металлический, густой, в котором уверенность в своих силах была отравлена каплей страха. Римские воины боялись чащи. Боялись тех, кто скрывается в ней. А он не боялся. Он был частью этого леса. Он знал его. Он вырос в нем._

_Шорох, фырканье лошади, аромат дыма от сырых поленьев, отзвуки чужой речи._

_Джеймс припал к земле, бесшумно распластался на зеленом полотне, втянул воздух, на секунду закрыв глаза. Лагерь римлян ближе, чем они думали. Земля под грудью завибрировала. Они строятся. Они готовятся выступать?_

_Запах мокрой волчьей шкуры, мелкий перезвон колечек, уверенный шаг-шаг-шаг-шаг..._

_Джеймс подскочил на ноги и замер. На расстоянии достаточно близком, чтобы различить цвет глаз, стоял римский воин. Без оружия. Как и Джеймс. Странная железная одежда, вся из колечек, блестящие как солнце диски на кожаных ремешках, щитки. А шея открыта. Глупые римляне._

_Воин чуть присел, расслабил колени, согнул спину, взглянул на Джеймса тяжело и внимательно. Лицо — камень, глаза — сталь, губы — плеть. Волк перед броском, рысь перед добычей._

_— Не подходи, — Джеймс слышал свой голос явственно. Римлянин не поймет его языка. Римляне ничего не понимают._

_— Не подойду, — вдруг ответил воин и сделал шаг назад. Медленно, осторожно. Джеймс видел, как напряжена каждая мышца стоящего перед ним. Сам он был расслаблен. Он чуял, что римлянин действительно не нападет. Джеймс тоже попятился, не сводя взгляда с чужеземца. Тот не двигался, даже не моргал. Что в его глазах?_

_— Зачем ты здесь? — римлянин неправильно выговаривал слова, его произношение резало слух. Никакой музыки. Как камни кидает. Как молотом бьет._

_— Зачем ты здесь? — прошипел Джеймс. Молчание. И, кажется, слышно, как звенит натянутой тетивой тело напротив. Даст ли уйти? Римлянин едва заметно кивнул в сторону чащи, и Джеймс рванул, что было сил — тише сойки, быстрее оленя, ловчее зайца. Спину жгло от взгляда — охваченная рыжим и белым жаром сталь к коже, вонь паленой плоти, шипение крови на ране._

Джеймс сел на постели, распахнул глаза, захлебнулся вдохом. В глотке застрял кисловато-горький аромат хвои, на ладонях, казалось, еще была влага и грязь лесной почвы. Джеймс включил ночник и свесил ноги с кровати, босыми ступнями коснулся холодного пола. Август. Сейчас август. Во сне точно была весна. Джеймс схватил с тумбочки телефон, чтобы посмотреть время, но напрочь забыл об этом, едва увидел непрочитанное сообщение. 

«Я только дополз до мобильного. Случайно наткнулся на апрельский Men’s Wear. Пиздец ты серьезный на обложке. Позвоню завтра?»

И вот тогда Джеймса пробил холодный пот. Тот римлянин во сне. Это же Майкл. Господи, он совсем умом тронулся. Давно пора было с этим завязывать. Этот Фассбендер ему уже сниться начал. В доспехах. Вот это клиника. 

«Позвони. Ты мне приснился. Я сейчас не флиртую — ты был в идиотской кольчуге. И от тебя воняло конским потом».

Ответ пришел через секунду. С какой же скоростью он печатает?

«Это к тяжелому труду на съемках и домогательствам от длинноногой блондинки после шести».

Джеймс закурил и прикрыл глаза:

— Длинноногая блондинка сейчас в Иордании. Или в Исландии. Или еще где-то. К шести не успеешь сюда, дружище. 

После сигареты Джеймс заснул и до утра пребывал в абсолютной темноте сна без сновидений. 

***

Теперь Джеймс понимает — тогда все это началось, в 2011. Тогда что-то сместилось у него в голове, щелкнуло, замкнуло, переключило. Тогда он начал медленно ехать, скользить с обледеневшей горки. Наверное, это все напряженная работа на съемках, совпавшая с воспалением легких у Брэндана, недосып... Джеймс трет лицо, качает головой, упираясь в край раковины руками, косится на «Толкование сновидений», которое таскает с собой на съемки, на обед, в туалет. Разве что не моется с этим потрепанным покет-буком. Есть один очень важный момент. Ингредиент, без которого это безумное зелье, долбанный вуншпунш из детского мультика не был бы так охренительно силен. Майкл. Связь, которую давно надо порвать. 

Именно связь. Джеймс не может назвать это иначе даже наедине с собой, хотя понимает, что это слабость — не признаваться себе в том, что это такое. Они никогда не говорили с Майклом о терминах, и Майкла это устраивало. Его ничего не беспокоило — по крайней мере, так казалось. Джеймса беспокоило и беспокоит. Но он предпочитает об этом не говорить, не думать, не замечать знаков, которые подают его тело, его разум, его чувства. И вот оно, привет — на фоне общего переутомления подсознание начало беситься.

Тот сон про разведку у римского лагеря больше не снился. Снилось то, что было дальше. Иногда ночные видения были короткими, всего пара сцен, ничего не значащих, зарисовок ловкой точной кистью, а иногда он проживал за шесть часов сна пару дней. И то, что творилось в его голове ночью, было так реально, что дурно становилось, когда звонил будильник, вырывая из того, другого мира, где он — пикт, сражающийся с римскими захватчиками. 

Джеймс не говорит Майклу об этих снах. Говорить с Фассбендером можно о чем угодно, но только не о такой ерунде, как сны. Если там нет чего-то грандиозно-сумасшедшего, Фассбендер не станет слушать. Ему, как-то поделился он, сны редко снятся. И он забывает половину, едва глаза открывает. Зато он во сне разговаривает.

Джеймс плещет себе в лицо водой, глубоко вздыхает, чувствует, что не может совладать с улыбкой, растягивающей губы. Майкл бормочет во сне на каком-то выдуманном языке, целые предложения иногда выдает с самым серьезным видом. Джеймс уверен, что Фассбендер — инопланетный шпион, засланный сюда с целью разведки и сбора информации перед нападением вооруженных бластерами и лазерными мечами гуманоидов откуда-то с Альфа-Центавры. Особенно он походил на такого шпиона с высветленными волосами. Было в нем что-то неземное, когда он был блондином. Джеймс об этом никогда не говорил, но Майкл, умеющий читать мысли, как всякий инопланетный шпион, качал головой в ответ на взгляды Джеймса и заявлял о собственной схожести с дешевым мальчиком с улицы. 

Джеймс боится завтрашнего дня. Завтра Майкл приезжает на съемочную площадку. Лето, а Джеймса знобит, пальцы, сжимающие кафель раковины, сводит, и хочется прибавить температуру обогревателя в трейлере. Голова идет кругом, затылок стягивает, как при температуре, губы сохнут. Он почти отвык от Майкла, почти забыл, как он ощущается в непосредственной близости. Джеймс почти убедился в том, что Майкл — это контакт в телефонной книге, мужчина на обложке журнала, один из обязательных вопросов в любом интервью. Год не виделись. И Джеймс пытается себя уверить, что рад этому перерыву, почти избавляется от ощущения грязи по всему телу, которое появляется всякий раз, когда он засыпает рядом с Энн-Мари. Теплой, хрупкой, ласковой, умной, но уверенной в нем, как в самой себе Энн-Мари. Дурочка, милая дурочка. А он, Джеймс Макэвой, мразь и сволочь. Джеймс ненавидел себя первые полгода после съемок с Фассбендером, после секса с Фассбендером, после Фассбендера. Сейчас легче. Сейчас не тошнит от себя. Сейчас не кажется, что на нем несмываемый запах Майкловых духов и тела, выдающий его предательство, сколько не лей на себя Фаренгейта и сколько не трись мочалкой — хоть до крови. 

А теперь Майкл снова будет рядом. И Джеймс знает, что может врать себе о чем угодно — он тот еще лжец, врун, балабол, лгун, брехло, пиздабол, достойный исправить ситуацию с пришедшим в упадок еще во времена Уайльда искусством лжи. Он врет так, что сам верит, а люди вокруг заслушиваются. Но в одном обмануть себя не выходит. Он знает, что все возобновится. Не начнется сначала, нет. Они просто, как в компьютерной игре, начнут с последнего сейва.

***

_Воздух можно резать ножом. Он влажный, напоенный росой. Он холодный, и оттого все запахи приглушены, а звуки, напротив, остры и чисты. Он слышит, кажется, как дышит во сне каждый из римского войска. Они все ближе. Тропа не дрожит под их шагами. Они умеют красться, в отличие от римлян — те слишком гордые для этого._

_Он оборачивается и видит соплеменников. Доспехов нет — шкуры и ткань. Он видит отражение своего лица в лицах других. Их доспехи — синий, что мажет по щекам и по лбу, несмываемые рисунки по телу. Их доспехи цвета неба и воды. Они надежнее металла на чужаках._

_Пусть будут прокляты те, кто пришли на их землю. Пусть попробуют отобрать ее у них._

_Он чувствует запах чистой отваги, уверенности, беззастенчивого самолюбования. Запах усиливается. Они близко. Лагерь спит. До рассвета еще есть время — небо едва-едва светлеет._

_Впереди поднимает согнутую в локте руку один из бойцов, и отряд замирает, и каждый задерживает дыхание. Лагерь близко, его ограда за насыпью затянута бледным, как лицо мертвеца, ранним туманом. Рука медленно опускается, и они тенями бросаются на стены. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни одного звука, кроме стука подошв о дерево._

_Двух часовых на западной стене они снимают почти в полной тишине — тихий стон в ладонь, что зажала рот, шепот лезвия, влажный плеск крови. Короткими перебежками по ограде они обходят лагерь и избавляются от южных и северных сторожей, и на этот раз один из них успевает крикнуть что-то на своем твердом, рубленом, каменном языке. И лагерь просыпается моментально._

_Он предупредил своих. Этот человек со стальными глазами их предупредил, конечно. О какой внезапности могла идти речь? Чужаки были готовы и днем, и ночью._

_Римлянин находит его в завязавшейся кровавой бойне, выдергивает буквально за воротник из-под удара и выкрикивает какое-то слово, гулкое, громкое, рычащее — в память врезается не сочетание звуков, а эмоция, пурпурно-красное собственническое рычание. Спина чувствует холод брони на груди чужака. Вырваться, кинуться в бой, свернуть ему голову, погибнуть, но не в плен, не к нему, только не к нему. От него не пахнет страхом. Совсем. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он пахнет кровью, кровью, кровью..._

_Римлянин, все еще держа его поперек груди мертвой хваткой, прижимая к себе, с силой рубит мечом, и на землю летит голова с синими рисунками на коже. Тот молодой мальчик, совсем молодой. Крик рвет глотку и жжется во рту горькой дурманной травой:_

_— Будь ты проклят! Будь ты проклят!!!_

***

— Джеймс?

В ушах Макэвоя звенит, словно с ним только что сыграли в «король Артур, на нас напали», как на школьных пьянках. Каждая мышца в теле болит, каждая кость словно под заводским прессом побывала. Джеймс с сатанинским усилием открывает глаза и ждет, что перед ним будет все та же совершенно варварская сеча, которая никакому Ридли Скотту не снилась. Но перед глазами — лицо Майкла. Изумленное, обеспокоенное, тревожное. Джеймс чувствует тяжелую ладонь на своем лбу, и кажется, что Майкл проверяет его температуру. 

Тонкие губы трогает нервная усмешка, и Джеймс не может вспомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь такую у Майкла.

— Джеймс, ты так заорал, — он говорит тихо, почти шепчет, убирает руку от его лица, словно стесняясь проявления заботы, секунду держит ее в воздухе, не зная, куда ее теперь деть, и дергано трет шею, — я думал...

— Все в порядке, — Джеймс старается улыбнуться, хотя понимает, насколько плохо у него это выходит сейчас — лицо горит, губы на вкус как четверговая соль, — просто кошмар.

Майкл, кажется, немного успокаивается, сонно трет глаза и откидывается на подушку рядом, зевает, скалясь в потолок. Джеймс смотрит на выступившие жилы и вены на напрягшейся шее, на звериные морщинки, образующиеся на его переносице и в уголках глаз. 

Серых глаз. Красивых добрых глаз верного пса, мальчишки из соседнего двора. Девяносто процентов времени Фассбендер смотрит на мир именно такими глазами, и только когда начинает играть, — на экране ли, в жизни ли — появляется нужная вуаль. Джеймс прогоняет в голове все разговоры и встречи с Майклом, силясь вспомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь белесо сверкающую сталь в его глазах. Кажется, нет. Если она и была, то не при нем, не для него.

— Просто кошмар, — запоздалым эхом говорит Майкл и внимательно смотрит на Джеймса, будто это убедить его хочет в этом, — иди-ка сюда. 

Джеймс подвигается вплотную к крепкому плечу и прижимается виском к Майкловой груди, когда тот ленивым долгим движением приобнимает его и сжимает пальцами его локоть. Джеймс понимает, что дрожит, и Майкл не может этого не чувствовать. Но Майкл молчит и зарывается носом в его волосы. Наверняка мокрые от пота, как и весь он — простыни неприятно липнут к телу, сквозняк, гуляющий по комнате, заставляет прижиматься к горячему, как доменная печь, Майклу, ежиться. 

— Хочешь поговорить? — предлагает Майкл.

— Я не такой слабак, чтобы жаловаться, — спазматически усмехается Джеймс.

— Выбить бы из тебя всю твою шотландскую гордость, — Майкл целует его в макушку и еще крепче прижимает к себе.

Джеймс не хочет спать. Джеймс не хочет засыпать. Джеймсу страшно, и он кладет руку на плоскую гладкую грудь Майкла, ведет левее и ниже, останавливаясь только тогда, когда ладонь ложится ровно над сердцем. Оно бьется неровно, но все равно умиротворяюще. И Джеймсу кажется, что этот звук начинает заглушать все еще гудящее в голове безумие.

***

Джеймса ужасно раздражают его длинные волосы, от которых постоянно чешется загривок и шея, Джеймсу хочется провести ладонью по голове и ощутить на коже ближе к шее короткий ежик волос. Но сколько он ни пробует провернуть этот фокус, нарощенная копна никуда не девается. И Джеймс украдкой, урывками, по любому поводу приобнимает Майкла, чтобы уколоть пальцы о его поцелованный триммером затылок. Майкл шутит, что Джеймс слишком вжился в роль Чарльза и продолжает жаждать дозы, даже когда камеры направлены не на него. 

Пожалуй, Майкл прав, думает Джеймс, в очередной раз поймав себя на том, что уже секунд десять трет Майклу шею, там, где волоски особенно короткие, почти как щетина на щеках и подбородке после недели запоя. Он слишком вжился в роль. Сначала наркоман и психопат Робертсон, теперь вот комиксовый герой, разочаровавшийся в своих идеалах и ищущий спасения от голосов в голове и боли в сердце на дне бутылки и под поршнем шприца. Надо было быть аккуратнее. Надо было найти какой-нибудь другой способ привести себя в состояние свиньи в запое. Джеймс фыркает, прикрыв глаза — попробуй уйти в запой без алкоголя, угу. Шотландцев таким ухищрениям не учат. Попробуй сыграть безумие, будучи полностью здоровым человеком. 

Безумие. 

Это слово слишком часто приходит ему в голову в последнее время. Джеймс отдергивает руку от головы Майкла и быстрым шагом идет подальше от павильона, чтобы покурить. Когда он снимался в «Грязи», в кармане всегда была пачка сигарет, но у этого фильма рейтинг детский, поэтому курить на экране позволено только Джекману, который, кстати, плюется после каждого дубля с сигарой, потому что терпеть дымоглотство не может. Горькая ирония. Вакцина, подавляющая способности, вместо очевидного для семидесятых ширева, и герой-курильщик, доставшийся актеру, который пиздец как за здоровый образ жизни. 

В результате Джеймс стреляет две сигареты (одну сразу в зубы, вторую за ухо) у какого-то из помощников помощника ассистента младшего оператора, усаживается рядом со здоровенной урной, начищенной и сияющей металлическим блеском, закуривает и трет глаза основанием ладони. Все тело болит, словно его ногами били ночь напролет. А ведь он даже не пустил Майкла к себе, хотя тот порывался прийти.

Может, если бы Майкл хорошенько измотал его, оставил пару нечаянных синяков — о, Майкл может, — и уснул рядом, большой, длинноногий, крепкий поджарый пес явно из легавых, то этого сна не было бы.

 _Холодно, дремлется, пахнет сырым деревом. Они прячутся тут уже вторую ночь, и ни один пока не решается на вылазку. Отступление рассеялось, рассредоточилось, заплутало, и трудно предполагать, сколько их осталось. За последние два года Шотландия потеряла слишком много своих сыновей. Изменит ли что-то его смерть или смерть его компаньонов?_  
  
Джеймс затягивается глубоко, так, что дым продирает легкие насквозь, и выдыхает через нос, чтобы глотку обожгло, чтобы вернуть себя в реальность. Джеймс уже не знает, что такое реальность. Он видит слишком много снов. Во всех этих снах — одно и то же.

Война. Боль. Кровь. Отчаяние. 

В той истории про римлян Джеймс погиб. 

_— Ты уйдешь со мной. Ты мой. Я заберу тебя.  
— Не заберешь. Тебе не дадут._

Джеймс помнит свое отражение в кубке римлянина, из которого он пьет, видит как наяву размазанную по лицу синюю краску. Тот римлянин, имя которого он не знает (или забыл?), но лицо которого знакомо так, что зубы сводит, забрал его к себе. В рабство. Да, это называется рабство. Несколько кусочков паззла выпало из картинки, и Джеймс не может сложить, уложить, осознать, вспомнить, как началась эта странная связь, которая привела его к смерти, а римлянина к позору.

Он точно так же не помнит, как началась их связь с Майклом. К чему приведет она?

Джеймс думает о значении слова «связь», о том, насколько крепкой она может быть. Джеймсу кажется, что он помнит, как римлянин с лицом Майкла в тех снах говорит ему о Риме, о больших городах на юге, о своих путешествиях, о дорогах, которые он прошел. Джеймсу кажется, что он помнит, как римлянин целует его грубо и жадно, остервенело, доказывая что-то. 

Что? Что ему надо доказать? И так «мой», и так рядом. 

— Джеймс, ты тут уснул? 

Майкл хлопает по плечу, запускает руку в волосы, тянет и крадет поцелуй, когда Джеймс вынужден запрокинуть голову. На краю сознания мелькает мысль, что кто-то может увидеть, а это лишнее, но мысль тут же гаснет, меркнет, кутается в дымку. Майкл забирает из-за Джеймсова уха сигарету, тоже закуривает и присаживается рядом на корточки. 

— Ты веришь в реинкарнацию?

Этот вопрос производит вполне предсказуемый эффект. Фассбендер сначала округляет глаза, потом щурится и хмурится, отводит взгляд и с самым серьезным видом, на который способен, выдает:  
— Конечно. Я вообще буддист. 

— Я серьезно, — Джеймс очень старается, чтобы это звучало увесисто, строго, не так, как обычная муть, с которой начинаются все самые веселые разговоры с Майклом. Но, видимо, выходит не очень. Майкл одновременно затягивается и кивает:  
— И я. Мне очень симпатичен буддизм. Все до пизды, иди себе спокойно, катись колесом сансары...

— Это похуизм, а не буддизм, — качает головой Джеймс. Видимо, не стоит поднимать эту тему. Не получится поговорить с Майклом серьезно, пока не вольешь в него грамм двести. Да и так наверняка никакого результата не будет. Лучше к психоаналитику. Энн-Мари точно до сих пор хранит пару телефонов еще с его стародавнего падения в запой и депрессию. Вот она удивится. 

— Хотя мне иногда кажется, что в прошлой жизни я был священником, — вдруг брякает Майкл и, проверив ладонью, насколько грязный под ним пол, видимо, остается удовлетворенным и садится, с явным наслаждением вытягивая безответственно длинные ноги в проход, — поэтому сейчас я отрываюсь, как могу. 

— В прошлых жизнях ты был солдатом Девятого легиона, штурмбаннфюрером Вермахта... И священником, да, — бормочет себе под нос Джеймс и тушит сигарету о край урны. Майкл рядом кашляет в кулак, и Джеймс видит, что серые глаза Фассбендера размером могут тягаться с кольцами Сатурна. 

— Не ожидал от тебя настолько стереотипного мышления, — сипло смеется Майкл, когда наконец справляется с собой, — раз я, так сразу штурмбаннфюрер. А ты тогда кем был? Евреем в Варшавском гетто? Или русским партизаном? 

Джеймс прикрывает глаза и смеется. Майкл уморительно переходит на страшную смесь из полузабытого немецкого и выдуманного, совершенно птичьего какого-то языка, так сильно напоминающего тот, на котором говорят нацисты в старых русских фильмах. Джеймсу горько смеяться, потому что там, во сне, Майкл говорит на чистом, холодном, мраморном немецком. Никакой клоунады.

***

_Когда их обнаружили, двоих убили на месте, а его и еще одного парня почему-то оставили в живых, оглушили и увезли. Он помнит дно кузова под щекой, помнит выбивающий дух пинок под ребра после резкой остановки машины, в которой их везли, помнит отрывистый лай, вырывающийся из поганых фашистских глоток._

_Его швырнули в отдельную комнату, темную настолько, что в первые пару секунд он был уверен — после удара в висок прикладом он просто-напросто ослеп. Но глаза привыкают, хоть и чешутся так, словно в них песка насыпали, и Джеймс встает, тяжело, со стоном, нашаривает стену ободранной ладонью._

_Три на четыре шага — вот и вся комната. Окон Джеймс не находит, принюхивается сквозь чудовищный насморк к воздуху вокруг. Душно, затхло. Видимо, даже слухового нет под потолком. Он же здесь задохнется к чертовой матери. Джеймс пытается подпрыгнуть, вытягивая руку, чтобы понять, насколько высоко этот самый потолок, но не выходит — колено предательски взрывается болью. Вряд ли перелом, но что-то точно повреждено. Он сжимает зубы, чтобы не кричать, хотя очень-очень хочется, и отползает в дальний от наглухо запертой двери угол, прислоняется к спиной к стене и пытается перестать думать о том, что будет в ближайшие пару часов, пару дней._

Джеймс заваривает себе крепкий кофе на маленькой кухоньке трейлера и старается не думать о том, что будет в ближайшие пару дней. Он пытается не спать какое-то время, и это идет на пользу его роли — он выглядит именно так, как должен. Глаза красные, синяки под глазами размером с мешки для картошки. Слава всем богам, он хоть в словах пока не путается. 

_Дверь открывается, и Джеймс вздрагивает, выпадая из забытья. Знобит так, что зубы болят от стука. В дверях двое, рассмотреть погоны не выходит, потому что глаза слезятся, ресницы слипаются. Страшно хочется пить, и Джеймс едва успевает прикусить язык — с него чуть не срывается «Воды». Ничего он у них просить не будет._

Сон закончился, когда двое, повторяя это мерзкое «schneller», пинают его по коридору в сторону крепкой черной двери.

Майкл после того смазанного, мертворожденного разговора за сигаретой поглядывает на него обеспокоенно, но не лезет с вопросами. И Джеймс благодарен ему за это. Фассбендер всегда отличался каким-то животным чутьем, которое не позволяло ему совать свой длинный нос туда, куда не надо.

Макэвой отхлебывает кисловатый растворимый кофе и кривится. Может, все-таки надо?

Реально страшно становится на третий день без сна. Потому что в какой-то момент общая столовая меркнет перед его глазами, затягивается паутиной тени с углов, как старая фотография, и Джеймс видит вместо Майкла черную фигуру, черную как вороново крыло, как уголь, как сажа, как выгоревшие здания на окраине Тобрука. Фигура встает со стула, делает шаг, и узкая полоска света (значит, есть слуховое окошко, значит, все-таки оно есть) вырезает из темноты лицо. _Лицо — камень, глаза — сталь, губы — плеть. Волк перед броском, рысь перед добычей._  
  
Все настолько реально, что Джеймса начинает тошнить, и он пытается поднять руку и прижать ее ко рту, но не получается. Джеймс помнит, что сейчас будет. Именно помнит. Так же, как помнит, сколько ему лет, какого цвета глаза у Энн-Мари, какую кашу надо покупать Брэндану. Удивительно. Потрясающе. Жутко.

Лицо приблизится, и на нем будет обеспокоенное выражение. Брови сойдутся на переносице, нервно дернется идеально вылепленная челюсть. Слишком обеспокоенное выражение для штурмбаннфюрера, которому за каким-то чертом понадобилось допрашивать пленного шотландца лично, хотя все и так, кажется, уже выбито кулаками-сапогами-прикладами-палками его подчиненных. 

Джеймс _помнит-помнит-помнит,_ зачем и почему, помнит черную кожу перчаток, обтягивающую длинные властные пальцы, хриплый голос, шею за высоким воротником, пахнущим крепким табаком, проклятые молнии на петлице, резкий вкус губ, от которого он так долго отказывался.

Джеймс помнит, что первый раз это было насилие. Джеймс помнит, что второй раз случился только тогда, когда он сам позволил фрицу прикоснуться к нему.

Так же, как с римлянином.

Пощечина, которая заставляет его голову дернуться вправо, такая же тяжелая, как в сорок втором. 

— Вызовите врача!  
_— Rufen Sie einen Arzt!_

Это очень похоже на дубляж — английский поверх приглушенного немецкого. Джеймс проваливается в болото, вязнет в иззелена-черной тине, никак не может вдохнуть. Он слышит «Боже мой». Он слышит «Mein Gott». Он слышит «Deus meus».

***

_Немец не представляется, только смотрит внимательно, даже как-то участливо. Джеймс сжимает и разжимает кулаки — руки привязаны к стулу, запястья обмотаны веревкой так плотно, что пальцы немеют, бурлят, будто в венах шампанское вместо крови._

_Джеймс не помнит, какой вкус у шампанского._

_— Имя?_

_Немец говорит на сносном английском, но акцент твердый, рубленый, каменный._

_— Имя?_

_Терпеливый. Джеймс предполагал, что в ответ на его молчание ему с первого же раза ноги переломают._

_— Пошел ты, — шипит Джеймс. Немец изгибает прямую аккуратную бровь, усмехается одними губами. Глаза все так же внимательны и холодны, как вода в озере поздней осенью._

_— Выбить бы из тебя всю твою шотландскую гордость, — немец произносит это мягко, почти ласково. Это не звучит как угроза, потому что это и не она вовсе. Это нечто вроде обещания, свадебной клятвы перед алтарем. В этом больше уверенности, чем в любых угрозах. Джеймс почти не чувствует пальцев и ладоней, морщится и сквозь мыльную пелену перед глазами пытается осмотреть кабинет, в который его привели. Строго, скупо, по-спартански. Ничего лишнего. Джеймс видит графин с водой на подоконнике, и горло дергается в попытке сглотнуть, но во рту сухо настолько, что язык прилип к небу, слюны нет._

_Немец замечает это судорожное движение кадыка, и Джеймс прослеживает взгляд стальных глаз: на графин, снова на него, пленного, опять на графин. Длиннопалая рука в черной кожаной перчатке переворачивает стакан, стоящий вверх дном на подносе, наливает воду. Шепот ее завораживает Джеймса, он шумно дышит, не отвлекаясь от стакана, графина, рук, скользит взглядом по черному рукаву к широким плечам с погонами._

_Штурмбаннфюрер._

_Немец подходит, и у Джеймса кровь в ушах гудит. Штурмбаннфюрер прислоняется край стакана к Джеймсовой нижней губе и тихо, на выдохе, как говорят любовникам ночами, произносит:_

_— Trinke._

_Джеймс больше всего на свете хочет открыть рот и залпом проглотить воду, он буквально чувствует, как она, холодная, чистая, сладостно свежая, стекает по пищеводу, но только крепче сжимает зубы и дергает головой, расплескивая драгоценную жидкость на свою грязную форменную рубашку, на черный рукав и белый манжет, на дощатый пол._

_— Scheisse! — шипит немец. Джеймс косится на него и чуть жмурится, замирая, готовясь к выстрелу или удару, когда рука штурмбаннфюрера резко движется к карману, но ничего не происходит. Немец достает платок и промокает блестящее пятно, вытирает руку. И на лице — Джеймс не верит — довольная ухмылка, от которой становится не по себе._

_— Тебе надо попить, — немец снова наливает воды, снова подходит близко, почти вплотную, но теперь предусмотрительно держит стакан на безопасном расстоянии, — иначе тебе будет тяжело говорить._

_Сука._

_— Я не буду говорить, — губам, языку, небу больно, словно вместо звуков из глотки выходят куски колючей проволоки. На лице немца (удивительно красивом, удивительно резком, идеальном лице представителя самопровозглашенной высшей расы) ухмылка пропадает. И Джеймс впервые за все время с начала войны пугается, по-животному как-то, до ступора. Взгляд жуткий, нечеловеческий, не звериный — мертвенно-злой, тяжелый, как могильная плита. Пальцы свободной руки хватают Джеймса за подбородок, сжимают щеки и челюсть резко и до одури болезненно, как тиски, и Джеймс не хочет, но стонет от этого, приоткрывая рот, потому что немец дергает челюсть вниз. От перчаток исходит потрясающий, почти забытый аромат хорошо выделанной тонкой кожи. Джеймсу кажется, у него кости ломаются. Стекло противно стукает о зубы, и — о, пресвятые угодники, ох, блядь! — вода проливается благодатным дождем на иссушенную пустыню языка. Джеймс прикрывает глаза, захлебывается, но все равно пьет и мычит уже не от боли — от счастья._

_Немец легонько хлопает его по щеке, вырывая из блаженного состояния, которое разве что после долгого занятия любовью бывает, и снова довольно улыбается:_

_— Меня зовут Михаэль. И теперь мы поговорим._

Джеймс резко садится на постели, трогает себя за лицо, нажимает пальцами на нижнюю челюсть и морщится от фантомной боли. Майкла рядом нет. Он один, и он в своем трейлере. Слава богу.

***

После завершения съемок Джеймс уезжает домой, бежит сломя голову, потому что родные стены должны помочь, должны спрятать, укрыть, защитить. Вот только в голове гудит: «Ни черта тебе это не поможет».

В такси от аэропорта Джеймс вспоминает их последний секс с Майклом. Быстро, скомкано, судорожно, взахлеб. Майкл смотрел прямо в глаза, сжимал пальцы на Джеймсовом затылке, а под конец вдруг прошептал отчаянно, надрывно, так, как Джеймс никогда не слышал:

— Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо.

Водитель такси благосклонен, даже разрешает курить, приоткрыв окно, и Джеймс дымит всю дорогу. Пробок много, и несколько раз они встают наглухо минут на десять. Джеймс трет глаза, которые перестали быть воспаленно-красными с тех пор, как он смирился и начал спать. Потому что лучше видеть это все во сне, чем наяву. Пусть воспоминания приходят тогда, когда он к этому готов.

Джеймс уверен в том, что это воспоминания. Он убедил себя в этом, потому что иначе придется признать, что это все шизофрения. Джеймс принимает происходящее с ним и пытается начертить на салфетках и чеках из магазинов и кафе временные прямые, чтобы отметить события, в которых он участвовал. Прямые превращаются в спираль, по которой он движется уже черт знает в какой раз.

Нашествие римлян в Британию, отступление второго гвардейского шотландского полка в Ливии в сороковых — это те жизни, те витки спирали, которые он помнит лучше всего. Остальные воспоминания отрывочны, и в большинстве своем Джеймс помнит одно и то же: как Майкл (или римлянин, имени которого он не знает, или штурмбаннфюрер СС Михаэль, или священник Михаль из Корка...) говорит ему «мой», как они прячутся по углам и скрываются, как мыши, как воры, как об их связи узнают и как он, Джеймс, погибает. Только один раз история словно стала своим собственным отражением, и погиб Михаль, ирландец, участник восстания, а не он, Джеймс, пришедший усмирять бунтующих в рядах воинов Кромвеля.

Макэвой пытается уложить нынешнюю ситуацию на временную спираль и холодеет, когда вспоминает первые свои мысли о Фассбендере. _Лицо — камень, глаза — сталь, губы — плеть. Волк перед броском, рысь перед добычей._ Так же, как много жизней назад. Джеймс вспоминает первое горячечное жадное «мой» на выдохе, рвущееся из напряженного горла Майкла. Джеймс понимает — они скрываются точно так, как тогда. Интересно, Майкл помнит это все? Снится ли ему что-то подобное? Кажется, нет — Майкл все так же сопит во сне и морщится, если пощекотать пальцем переносицу. 

Он делал так десяток раз, а Майкл всегда морщился.

В горле встает ком с кислым привкусом курева, на которое он последнее время слишком налегает, и Джеймс сглатывает. Ощущение, будто наждачкой по горлу прошелся. Их встречи в прошлых жизнях ничего хорошего никому из них не принесли. И теперь они снова...

Слово «вместе» застревают между сжатыми зубами. Не вместе. Тогда их разделяли возведенные римлянами стены, баррикады, противотанковые ежи и окопы, границы двух стран — непримиримых врагов. Теперь их разделяет осознание неправильности этих отношений, семья, в конце концов, и Джеймс надеется, что он не одинок в этом осознании. Хотя бы потому, что ему нужна поддержка — сам бы он давно сделал какую-нибудь непростительную глупость. Но Майкл, кажется, стал умнее после всех этих перерождений — держит дистанцию. 

Черт, он правда все это думает на полном серьезе?

— Вам нехорошо?

Джеймс вздрагивает, оборачивается на таксиста. Тот смотрит участливо, искренне — значит, действительно волнуется за пассажира, а не за то, что обивка салона может быть заблевана. 

— Нет, все вполне нормально, — затушив докуренную сигарету, Джеймс тут же сует в зубы еще одну и улыбается. Чтобы это получилось светло и весело, Макэвой думает о сыне.

***

— Джейми-бой, я стою у твоих дверей.

Именно этого ему и не хватало. Макэвой не хотел брать трубку, делая вид, что не слышит звонка и слишком увлечен готовкой пюре для Брэндана, но Энн-Мари услужливо провела пальцем по сенсорному экрану и прислонила телефон к Джеймсову уху.

— Вот так радость, — буркает Джеймс, продолжая планомерно давить комочки в миске, — зачем?

— Я должен поговорить с тобой, — голос Майкла жутко серьезен. В такие моменты, считает Джеймс, в Фассбендере верх берет немец, тяжелой тевтонской поступью давя ирландскую разухабистую половинку души. Макэвой нехотя передает Энн-Мари обязанности повара, вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем, зажав трубку между плечом и ухом, и идет в сторону входной двери:

— Сейчас открою. 

Месяц, как они не виделись и не слышались. Месяц Джеймс не видел ярких и страшных снов. Воспоминания приходили мутными туманными видениями посреди бела дня, и Джеймс так к ним привык, что даже не удивляется. Проходите, садитесь, виски или водку? Джеймс знает, что было тогда, как они пытались сначала удержать друг друга, потом порвать друг с другом, потом не спать друг с другом... Без толку. Все заканчивалось крайне банально и паскудно плохо. 

Сейчас, видя, как Майкл широким шагом переступает через порог его квартиры, стаскивает ботинки, наступая мысками на пятки, как быстро жмет ему руку, а в глазах _«господи, Джеймс, как я соскучился»_ , чего Майкл никогда не говорит по трезвой роже, как Майкл улыбается во весь рот и улюлюкает, подкидывая запрыгнувшего на него Брэндона почти под потолок, как целует в щеку Энн-Мари, — видя все это, Джеймс кусает щеки изнутри и пытается представить, чем закончится все на этом витке. В ушах один и тот же голос повторяет на разных языках:

_— In altera vita..._  
— Sa saol seo chugainn...  
— Im nächsten Leben... 

Энн-Мари поит Фассбендера кофе, мягко улыбается его шуткам, пытается утихомирить Брэндана, который по высоченному Майклу карабкается как по отвесной скале, но ничего не выходит, потому что скала только одобряет все кульбиты мальчика. Джеймс мнет пачку сигарет в кармане домашнего кардигана, на автомате отвечает на все вопросы, подколы и выпады — ему не надо быть вовлеченным в беседу на сто процентов, чтобы их разговор с Майклом был похож на схватку двух чемпионов мира по фехтованию. Это на каком-то инстинкте всегда происходит. Джеймс неизменно предчувствует все ответы Майкла. Теперь понятно, почему — кажется, они все эти реплики говорили уже миллион раз.

— Теперь мы поговорим, — Майкл, когда Брэндана укладывают в кровать для послеобеденного сна, утаскивает Джеймса на балкон и долго не выпускает его локоть, сжимает пальцы. Макэвою ужасно хочется уткнуться лбом в Майклово плечо и надышаться, как перед смертью. Но он этого не делает, хлопает Фассбендера по лопаткам и садится на тонконогий стульчик:

— Ну давай. О чем?

Фассбендер смотрит куда-то наверх, пока закуривает, несколько затяжек делает молча и выпуская дым через нос. Дракон. Смауг фигов. 

— Джеймс, — наконец начинает он и кашляет в кулак, — я, конечно, дурак, но дурак не слепой. Что с тобой?

Не дурак, ох не дурак.

— Сплю плохо, — отвечает Джеймс. И ведь не ложь. Совсем не ложь. Фассбендер понимающе скалится, шутит про старческую бессонницу, простатит и классические шотландские проблемы с совестью, еще Шекспиром описанные, а потом вдруг резко прекращает клоунаду и, как-то странно вздохнув, передернувшись, скрещивает руки на груди и твердо говорит:

— Пора завязывать. Это ни к чему не приведет. 

И вот тут Джеймса прорывает.

— Майкл, ты сейчас послушай внимательно и не вызывай психовозку сразу, — дождавшись, пока Майкл кивнет, Джеймс закуривает, попадая по колечку зажигалки с первого раза, хотя руки от усталости колотятся, как у шлюхи в церкви, — это приведет к полному дерьму, Майкл. Реально к дерьму. Потому что все это уже было. Вообще все. Ну, там по мелочи отличалось, но в общем — та же история. Кто-нибудь из нас обязательно попадает в полную задницу.

На лице Майкла странное, совершенно нечитаемое выражение — что-то среднее между недоверием, непониманием и сочувствием. И в любой другой ситуации Джеймс свел бы это все в шутку, как тогда, полгода назад, когда потерял голову и сказал про любовь, про «наконец-то я тебя нашел», про «не хочу и не могу без»... Тогда была возможность прикинуться пьяным по самые помидоры, и Джеймс ее использовал по полной, еще долго припоминая этот момент, хотя было гадко и погано смеяться над этим. 

Сейчас такой возможности нет. Он паскудно трезв. И Джеймс не останавливается.

Он рассказывает все от и до, от начала и до «сейчас», при том, что начало потерялось в начале нашей эры. Майкл слова не говорит, слушает, не меняя положения и не отводя взгляда. Джеймс же бегает глазами по стенам, перилам, столу, собственным рукам и пальцам Майкла, боится смотреть в лицо Фассбендеру. Но иногда, когда все-таки их взгляды — пылающее небо и тихая вода — пересекаются, Джеймсу становится жутко. А вдруг правда уйдет? Прямо насовсем. И неважно, что будут еще съемки совместные, прессухи, интервью, промоушен — что если Майкла больше не будет у него, в его жизни?

Но разве не это будет решением?

Джеймс рассказывает о том, как в прошлых жизнях они пытались сопротивляться, бороться, бежать от других, бежать друг от друга, расставаться, не встречаться, теряться... Но каждый раз это заканчивалось смертью и «в следующей жизни». И каждая новая жизнь была повторением, каждый раз этот долбанный Гордиев узел не поддавался, не развязывался...

— Тогда, — впервые за час прерывает его Майкл, — тогда, возможно, стоит просто... Забить? Ну, знаешь, не обращать внимания. Не бороться. 

Джеймс трясет головой, ошарашено смотрит на Фассбендера, который, кажется, абсолютно серьезен.

— Ты вообще слушал, что я говорил?

Майкл кивает и улыбается:  
— Я всегда тебя слушаю. И я действительно предлагаю тебе одну вещь. Это ведь проблема, да? Вот все это — проблема?

Становится даже интересно, к чему это Фассбендер ведет. Джеймс фыркает:  
— Еще какая.

— Только потому, что ты каждый раз воспринимал это как проблему. Как борьбу. Нет, я понимаю, что там еще были войны, пушки, мечи, гомофобия, но... Это же типа колеса сансары, Джеймс. Надо смириться с проблемой — и она перестанет быть проблемой. Смирись с тем, что у нас не выйдет совместной жизни, не будет общего имущества и совершенно точно не будет общих детей и внуков. Смирись с тем, что в этот раз у нас тоже нихуя с тобой не будет нормальных отношений, что мы так и будем прятаться, как школьники, что будем трахаться по отелям, трейлерам, гримеркам. Что у меня будут женщины, а у тебя — жена и сын. Ты их любишь, Энн — мечта, сам бы женился...

— Она бы тебе даже не дала, — брякает Джеймс, сам не понимая, зачем, но момент обязательно надо прояснить.

— Ее счастье, — понимающе тянет Майкл, — так вот. Плюнь, Джеймс. Забей хуй. Достигни просветления. Тебе не просто так именно сейчас все это вспоминаться начало. Это твой шанс реально поменять направление. Знаешь, ну... Реально, забей. Пусть идет как идет. И, может быть, в следующей жизни...

Джеймс холодеет, Джеймс чувствует, как останавливается сердце. На этой фразе все всегда заканчивалось. Абсолютно все. Гас свет, пропадали звуки, пропадали они с Майклом. Эта фраза была выстрелом, петлей, лезвием.

— Джеймс? — голос Майкла врывается глотком свежего воздуха. Макэвой понимает, что сидит зажмурившись и напрягшись всем телом — ждет, что сейчас они оба умрут. Соседи сверху уронят два кирпича аккурат им на макушки. Или у них, двух курильщиков, вдруг сердце откажет. Или дом взорвется, потому что произошла утечка газа. 

— Джеймс, прием, — Майкл перегибается через стол, щелкает пальцами у Джеймсова уха и мягко улыбается, — двадцать первый век вызывает путешественника во времени! Как слышно? Горец, я Сокол, прием!

Макэвой не знает, чего он хочет больше — серьезно, очень серьезно обидеться на Майкла, дать ему в морду от чистого сердца или улыбнуться в ответ. Прислушавшись к себе, Джеймс вдруг понимает, что не боится. И что впервые за последние месяцы у него нет _предчувствия_. По идее, один из них точно должен уже быть мертв. 

— Макэвой, ты меня пугаешь, — совсем не испуганно говорит Майкл, — ты молчишь уже минуты три. Это ненормально для такой трещетки, как ты. 

— Вообще, — Джеймс не может справиться со своим лицом, со смехом, рвущимся из горла, — вообще после этой фразы я всегда умирал.

— Считай, что тебе повезло, — Майкл пожимает плечами и хлопает Джеймса по спине, прежде чем подняться со стула и пойти к двери с балкона в гостиную, — не хочешь выпить? 

Джеймс кивает и идет вслед за Фассбендером, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от его широкой ровной спины. Он может и дальше смотреть на Майкла. Столько, сколько влезет. Протянутый бокал со скотчем Макэвой опрокидывает в секунду. Потому что очень и очень хочет не то нажраться до беспамятства, не то отметить то, что он жив. 

***

Все, как и говорил Майкл, идет своим чередом.

Они вламываются в квартиру Майкла, едва не сбивают в темноте разложенный стол для пинг-понга, совершенно синхронно матерятся сквозь смех и от стены к стене добираются до кровати. Все идет своим чередом, и рот Майкла на вкус кисловато-горький от темного пива и сигарет, короткие волосы топорщатся на затылке и пахнут дымом и крепким одеколоном, руки шарят по телу Джеймса, лезут под свитер и майку, сражаются с пряжкой ремня. 

Все идет своим чередом, и Майкл кусается, прижимается, целуется и улыбается. Джеймс обожает эту улыбку — тонкую, гибкую, мальчишескую и потому непростительно порочную. Майкл раздевается первый, и Джеймс любуется крепким телом с сухими длинными мышцами, поджарой задницей, плоским животом. Джеймс наглядеться не может.

Все так, как должно быть. Майкл все так же жаден, у него все такая же горячая кожа на спине, такое же одуревше счастливое и зверски довольное лицо, когда он входит. И Джеймс напрягается всем телом, хватается за широкие плечи, гладит вздувшуюся жилу на шее и стонет, закусив губы и крепко зажмурившись.

Майкл застывает на секунду прежде, чем обмякнуть, становится каменным, стальным, а потом резко падает, едва успев выставить дрожащие руки и упереться, чтобы не раздавить Джеймса. Этот аттракцион повторяется из раза в раз, и каждый раз Макэвой успевает испугаться. Обычно за этим крутым пике следует влажный поцелуй, соленый и вязкий, медленный, ленивый, но сейчас Майкл почему-то долго смотрит Джеймсу в глаза. 

— Волк перед броском, — шепчет Джеймс, — рысь перед добычей. 

— Следующей жизни не будет, Джеймс, — голос у Фассбендера хриплый, низкий, сбитый.

— Думаешь? — Макэвой не может понять — радуется он этой мысли или нет. Майкл всей ладонью проводит Джеймсу по лицу, мажет по губам, ласкает подбородок.

— Уверен, — Фассбендер скатывается на край кровати, стягивает презерватив и, порывшись в тумбочке, достает пачку салфеток и... Джеймс чувствует, как брови ползут к линии роста волос — «Толкование сновидений»! Майкл с серьезным видом вытирает руки, передает пачку Джеймсу и начинает искать нужную страничку в очевидно не раз перечитанном томике.

— О, слушай! — наконец говорит он и хитро выглядывает из-за книжки, — а, нет, не то... Ладно, черт с ним, — Майкл кладет открытую книгу себе на грудь обложкой вверх и заявляет, — мне снилась чья-то свадьба. Хрен знает, чья — может, мамины родственники. Не суть. Но снилась. Так вот. Увидеть во сне жениха и невесту — к крепким и долгим отношениям с партнером. Все, мы дошли до цели. У нас будут долгие и стабильные отношения с муками совести и походами налево. Бинго.

Джеймс удерживает серьезное лицо всего пять секунд, а потом смеется так, как не смеялся с 2011. 

— Придурок ты, — обиженно гундит Фассбендер, но Джеймс видит, как собираются морщинки в уголках его глаз, — как ты мне про пиктов и нацистов — так не смешно...

Джеймс хватает книжку, листает, пробегаясь по почти наизусть выученным фразам, и захлопывает томик с громким бумажным _шлепс_.

— Фассбендер, Фрейд писал, что это все наше подсознание, все наши подавленные желания...

Майкл молниеносно снова нависает над Джеймсом и выдыхает ему прямо в губы:

— Я понял. В следующий раз буду голый, но в фуражке с мертвой головой.

Они целуются долго, шалея, и Джеймс, прикрыв глаза, думает не о цикле перерождений, не о реинкарнациях, а о том, как бы не рассмеяться в голос, если Майкл все-таки нацепит как-нибудь нацистскую форму. Ведь может, черт бы его побрал.

Джеймс снова чувствует руки Майкла на своих бедрах.

Все идет своим чередом.


End file.
